Darker than Black (2008)
Darker than Black, known in Japan as Darker than Black: The Black Contractor (DARKER THAN BLACK -黒の契約者-) is an anime television series created by Tensai Okamura. The series originally aired in Japan between April 5, 2007 and September 27, 2007 with an extra episode released on March 26, 2008, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between November 25, 2008 and August 11, 2009. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Brina Palencia - Yin *Jason Liebrecht - Hei *John Swasey - Huang *Kent Williams - Mao 'Secondary Cast' *Christopher R. Sabat - Yusuke Saito *Chuck Huber - Eric Nishijima *Kate Oxley - Misaki Kirihara *Laura Bailey - Amber *Leah Clark - Mayu Otsuka *Monica Rial - Kanami Ishizaki *Todd Haberkorn - Yutaka Kono *Troy Baker - November 11 'Minor Cast' *Alison Viktorin - Rika *Allison Tolman - Mother (ep23) *Amy Shoults Rosenthal - Female Teacher (ep3), Front Desk Woman (ep3), Mai's Mom (ep4) *Andy Mullins - Vice-Principal (ep3) *Bill Jenkins - Neighbor (ep7) *Bob Carter - Luco *Brad Hawkins - Guard G (ep20), Syndicate Member 1 (ep10) *Brandon Potter - Gai Kurasawa *Brigette Goudeau - Girl Student (ep8) *Brittney Karbowski - Kiko Kayanuma *Bucky Pearl - Dr. Schroeder *Caitlin Glass - Alice Wang *Carrie Savage - Meena Kandaswamy *Charles Baker - SRGT. Yabuta (ep8) *Charlie Campbell - Captain B (ep9), Soichi Isozaki (ep19) *Cherami Leigh - July, Mai Kashiwagi *Chris Ayres - Masashi Hitotsubashi *Chris Burnett - Nick Hillman (Young; ep12) *Chris Cason - Yasuaki Ou *Chris Rager - Kirk Lindsay *Christopher R. Sabat - Clerk 2 (ep3) *Cole Brown - Nakazawa (ep17) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Chiaki Shinoda *Cory Huddleston - Henchman 2 (ep5) *Cynthia Cranz - Shizuka Isozaki *Dana Schultes - Woman (ep3) *Daniel Penz - Man A (ep7) *David Trosko - Syndicate Member 2 (ep10) *Douglass Burks - Bus Driver (ep7), Curfew Officer (ep3), Man (ep3) *Duncan Brannan - Jean *Ed Blaylock - Captain C *Eric Faulk - Thug 1 *Eric Pulido - Guard (ep10) *Eric Vale - Nick Hillman *Erik Archilla - Construction Worker 1 (ep3), Guard (ep3) *George Manley - Captain A *Grant James - Toshiaki Oyama (ep23) *Greg Dulcie - Clerk (ep3) *Ian Sinclair - Factory Manager (ep3), Policeman (ep6) *J. Michael Tatum - Guest 2 (ep9), Harris Barnum (ep21) *Jād Saxton - Yuka's Friend (ep3) *James Stephens - Sergei Viktorov *Jamie Marchi - Brita *Jasper Dutt - Waitress (ep7) *Jay Allen - Shaggy (ep18) *Jeff Johnson - Henchman 1 (ep5) *Jennifer Seman - Alma *Jerome 57 - Man B (ep7) *Jerry Jewell - Eelis Kastinen *Jerry Russell - Shao-Tang Wang (ep9) *Jim Johnson - Broadcaster (ep7), Guest 1 (ep9) *John Burgmeier - Naked Contractor ep26) *John Davenport - Glasses (ep18) *John Gremillion - Kenneth *John Swasey - Naoyasu Kirihara *Johnny Bruce Lewis - Guide (ep4), Joshua (ep17), Random Guy (ep3) *Jonathan Brooks - Lewis (ep17) *Josh Grelle - Kenji Sakurai *Juli Erickson - Stargazer *Julie Mayfield - Kawakami (ep19), Misuzu Oyama *Justin Cook - Louis (ep1) *Justin Pate - Police 1 (ep9), Policeman B (ep10) *Kenny Green - Kunio Matsumoto *Kevin Connolly - Alain *Kimberly Matula - Moku Corinna (ep11) *Kristi Bingham - Yuka *Kyle Hebert - Reiji Kikuchi *Larissa Walcott - Pai *Laurie Steele - Etsuko *Luci Christian - Havoc *Lydia Mackay - Shihoko Kishida *Majken Bullard - Rika *Mark Stoddard - Kouzou Tahara *Maxey Whitehead - Maki *Meg Bauman - Mayuko (ep13) *Melinda Allen - Bertha *Michael Serrecchia - Manager *Michele Specht - Anni *Mike McFarland - Ballcap Man, Policeman (ep4), Yoshida (ep19) *Nazia Chaudhry - April *Paul Slavens - Lao (ep9) *Peter Hawkinson - Oshita (ep17) *Phil Parsons - Ukiyama *R Bruce Elliott - Yoshimitsu Horai *Robert McCollum - Command Staff (ep3), Wei Zhijun *Scott Freeman - Mohawk (ep18) *Sean Hennigan - Decade, Mob Boss (ep5) *Spencer Prokop - Yuka's Father (ep4) *Stephanie Young - The Widow *Tony Patterson - Thug 2 *Travis Willingham - Amagiri *Trina Nishimura - Irene *Vic Mignogna - Itzahk *Wendy Powell - Yamashita (ep19) 'Additional Voices' *Alex Valle *Angela Chase *Christopher Bevins *Cris George *D. Ryan Thornton *David Trosko *Eric Pulido *Gregory Lush *Ian Sinclair *J. Michael Tatum *Jay Allen *Jeremy Inman *Joel McDonald *Julie Bice *Keith Kubal *Larissa Walcott *Maeghan Albach *Meg Bauman *Megan Miller *Melinda Allen *Peter Hawkinson *Sonny Strait *Tyler Walker Credits Darker than Black Episode 1 2008 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 1 Darker than Black Episode 1 2008 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 2 Darker than Black Episode 2 2008 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Part 1 Darker than Black Episode 2 2008 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Part 2 Darker than Black Episode 3 2008 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Part 1 Darker than Black Episode 3 2008 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Part 2 Darker than Black Episode 4 2008 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Part 1 Darker than Black Episode 4 2008 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Part 2 Darker than Black Episode 5 2008 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Part 1 Darker than Black Episode 5 2008 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Part 2 Darker than Black Episode 6 2009 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Part 1 Darker than Black Episode 6 2009 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Part 2 Darker than Black Episode 7 2009 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Part 1 Darker than Black Episode 7 2009 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Part 2 Darker than Black Episode 8 2009 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Part 1 Darker than Black Episode 8 2009 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Part 2 Darker than Black Episode 9 2009 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Part 1 Darker than Black Episode 9 2009 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Part 2 Darker than Black Episode 10 2009 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Part 1 Darker than Black Episode 10 2009 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Part 2 Darker than Black Episode 11 2009 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Part 1 Darker than Black Episode 11 2009 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Part 2 Darker than Black Episode 12 2009 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Part 1 Darker than Black Episode 12 2009 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Part 2 Darker than Black Episode 25 2009 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 25 Credits Part 1 Darker than Black Episode 25 2009 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 25 Credits Part 2 Category:Anime Category:2008 Anime